


Beautiful Things

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sexual Content, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Konoha Akinori loves beautiful things, and he has never seen someone more beautiful than Tsukishima Kei.





	Beautiful Things

“Nice match today, Konoha.” Akaashi smiled, dark eyes glistening as sweat poured off of his forehead and he handed him a water bottle. Konoha took it without a second glance, nodding his head as he flung a white towel over his shoulder and let the water burn its way down his throat.

It was another hot day in Tokyo with the mid summer heat showing no signs of stopping.

Konoha walked over to the other side of the room, taking another sip of water as he could feel his voice slowly return to him. His hair had felt drenched from just how hard he had been working. They had won their match though, and that’s what was important. It also meant they didn't have to do any penalties, unlike Karasuno.

The losing team had to do a penalty of running back and forth up the hill, those were the rules of all the matches at the summer training camp. However, Konoha couldn't help but feel some empathy for them. Karasuno had been losing just about every match they had, with having to run that hill multiple times were day. The look of exhaustion was evident as he looked on their faces, the worn out look as their captain and some of their third years finished first, kneeling down and panting as they each reached for a water bottle.

“Run like you mean it, Tsukishima.” Their captain, Daichi - he believed his names was, yelled out as the first year with the blond hair and glasses was the last one to finish.

Konoha remembered when he first met him thinking that he was a bit unmotivated, skinny and lacking the enthusiasm and power that the others had. Not that he was one to talk, because he too was someone who didn't believe in doing anything that wasn't necessary.

“Sorry.” Tsukishima spoke softly, making it to the bottom of the hill as some of the other members returned inside the practice building, walking into the cool air and pushing their way past Konoha.

Konoha decided to remain standing there in amusement. Once again he found himself feeling sympathy for someone that he didn't even know. Though, it wasn't like he himself had never felt like his limits were being pushed. Volleyball training camps can be pretty demanding for a first year no matter where you are from. You add in training with some of the powerhouse schools from Tokyo and it came as no surprise as to why someone would look so worn out. If Konoha hadn't been feeling so drained himself, he felt that he may have tried to help him.

“Come on, Tsukishima, it wasn't that bad.” Another first year from Karasuno, one with bright orange hair and a bouncy personality beamed with excitement as he chastised the taller boy. Konoha watched as Tsukishima rolled his eyes, wiping some sweat off his head with his arm.

“Not all of us are full of energy, you know? Unlike you I have limited stamina.” Tsukishima’s words were cold and harsh, but they somehow had a familiarity to them, something that made them feel relatable.

Maybe it was just from having someone like Bokuto on his team, but Konoha could relate to having over enthusiastic team mates who were difficult to deal with. It got him thinking that perhaps Tsukishima and him were more alike than he originally intended.

“Huh? But Bokuto tells me that he could run up and down this hill no problem and-”

“-And I’m not Bokuto.” Tsukishima’s words sounded just as harsh as he cut the energetic shorter boy off.

Konoha could feel himself raise an eyebrow in interest, leering as he took a step closer into their conversation. He immediately thought that this could be interesting.

“Maybe you and Bokuto should transfer some of that unlimited energy you have into studying. Do you think you can get by on life off of nothing but enthusiasm alone? Now if you’ll excuse me.” Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, a smirk appearing on his face, similar to the one Konoha was now sporting.

Konoha decided to take this opportunity to take a step back, reaching for one of the spare filled water bottles and towels that were neatly arranged by the door, eyes never faltering off of the blond as pushed his way towards them.

Looking at him under the sunlight, Konoha noticed the subtle attractiveness on Tsukishima’s face. A scowl, a glare, a pouted lip, and the way he scrunched up his nose as he adjusted his glasses. He was calm and collected, similar to members like Akaashi, and the complete opposite of someone like Bokuto. It was hard not to find certain features like that so much more appealing.

Tsukishima wasn't weak either, Konoha remembered watching him vigorously during practice today. He came incredibly close to stopping one of Bokuto’s spikes, and that in itself was impressive. Intrigued might have been a word to describe how Konoha was feeling as he looked at Tsukishima. Intrigued and very much interested.

“Hey, stingyshima! We’re not-”

“Thirsty?” Konoha interrupted the short orange haired one, getting a startled reaction out of him as if he felt intimidated. He didn't try to hide the smirk on his face as he looked past the orange ball of energy and handed a water bottle to Tsukishima. Maybe it was actually Konoha who was the thirsty one.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima nodded, his voice monotone and not showing any emotions as he took the water bottle and let it quench his thirst.

Out of the corner of his eye, Konoha could see the orange haired member following in behind him, walking past and making his way to the other side of the room. He seemed pretty heated after the little clash with Tsukishima, but a bright smile soon returned on his face, chatting it up with two members from the Nekoma team. Konoha recognized them as Kenma and Fukunaga. It looked like Kenma was teaching Fukunaga how to play a game on his phone, and the orange haired one wanted to join. Konoha thought it amusing how two people so calm could get along with someone so loud. Not that he was one to judge.

Konoha’s eyes narrowed in on the hands as they gripped around the bottle, smooth delicate fingers guarded by tape. Up until recently the most beautiful person Konoha had ever laid eyes on had been Akaashi, with his serious gaze and soft features, but Tsukishima was becoming a serious contender to top that. Did he like him? Maybe? It didn't matter how hot he already was, but Konoha could feel a special kind of warmth as he stood next to Tsukishima. A warmth that he had never felt before and wanted to feel again.

“But you know, You’re not wrong.” Konoha spoke up, directing his gaze towards Tsukishima’s eyes, beautiful golden eyes, all while keeping a smirk on his face. “Bokuto’s enthusiasm and energy is the complete opposite of his smarts. He might not be able to keep playing volleyball if he doesn't put some energy towards studying. Of course if his grades suffer, then the rest of the team likely will too.”

“That sounds like it would be his own problem though. If the star ace is too simple minded to study, the rest of the team shouldn't be punished for it.”

“Hm.” Konoha hummed in amusement, pondering a way to carry on the conversation.

He didn't notice it while he was listening in on him before, but Tsukishima had a rather seductive voice. It was just the right amount of soft and smooth, the kind of voice that you would want whispering in your ear as you fall asleep at night. Konoha wanted to think of a way where he could get that voice say something else for him, maybe softly whispering his name as he got a chance to touch those beautiful hands later. Maybe with some kissing involved too. Would Tsukishima be okay with something like that? Well, since he hadn't left yet he assumed to take that as a good sign. Maybe it was possible Tsukishima liked him too.

“Tsukishima, was it? I’m Konoha, Konoha Akinori, and I think you and I have a lot in common. Do you want to have lunch together?”

It was a bit of a bold question, and Konoha was expecting an immediate ‘I’ll pass’. He barely knew Tsukishima’s name, all they really had in common was that they were both snarky, but that didn't stop from catching on to the gaze in Tsukishima’s eyes. A subtle smirk, like he was pondering and thinking. Konoha couldn't help but feel satisfied as he heard his answer.

“It’s Tsukishima Kei, and why not?”

 

 

 

“Oh, you actually came. I didn't think you would.” Konoha seemed surprised, leaning up against a metal table as a familiar figure walked into the room. Tall and slender, face just as pouty as ever. Konoha put a smirk on as he shoved his phone into his pocket, walking across the empty makeshift lunch room to meet him.

“What did you expect when you invited me?” Tsukishima said it like it was the most obvious thing ever, a subtle grin on his face as he met him in the middle of the room. “So why did you say you wanted to meet me here?”

Konoha shrugged. “No real reason. You don’t seem to eat a lot so I thought you might be hungry. They don’t tell you this, but they keep this room opened after hours so we can get food. I figured you didn't know and would want some food. Here. For you.” Konoha reached his hand behind the kitchen area, where a few covered plates of leftover meat had been resting and handed one to Tsukishima. They were more like snacks with how small the portions were, but Tsukishima seemed to take them all the same.

“Thank you.” He nodded, as polite as ever. Konoha seemed to admire that about him.

It had been a few days since their first interaction, making this the last night of the training camp and the last night they would spend together, but Konoha thought he was going to miss him.

After the initial first meeting, when Konoha first offered Tsukishima the bottle of water, they ate lunch together, and soon the two of them found themselves seeking each other out during their free time. They had a certain tree they would sit under by the bottom of the hill, it was shaded and gave them a view of everything. It wasn't uncommon for them to make fun of Bokuto or one of Karasuno’s simple minded members there while waiting for practice to start.

They bonded together, with the two of them getting bold, and Konoha reaching around and touching those warm hands of Tsukishima’s. They were just as beautiful as he imagined, soft and smooth, long fingers that he loved to entangle his own in. Of course, Tsukishima never let it stop there, surprising the both of them, Tsukishima was the one to kiss first, and Konoha swore he would never forget the taste of those lips again. It should be a crime to think that their time together was coming to an end.

“Tsukishima.” Konoha stepped forward, leaning against the table Tsukishima was standing in front of.

It was already dark outside, but the lights over head were dim enough to where he could still see the subtle look on Tsukishima’s face. Curiosity. He watched as Tsukishima turned his head, swallowing his food and watching as Konoha’s lips moved to meet his.

They were smooth with the faint scent of strawberry, sweet as Konoha licked his lips over the younger boys, asking for permission to enter. Tsukishima obliged, letting Konoha lead him as their tongues danced around together in a passionate heat. He could feel Tsukishima moan into his mouth, sending a vibrating sense to the back of Konoha’s throat as he snaked his arms behind Tsukishima’s back.

He may have been the taller one of the two, but Tsukishima was still the inexperienced one, the younger one, and the one that was willing to learn. Tsukishima was a quick study and never hesitated when it came to following Konoha’s lead, this remained true both on and off the court.

“Tsukishima.” Konoha repeated himself, their lips departing and a trail of saliva still managing to link them together as the taller ones face became a subtle shade of pink, an adorable shade of pink if he may add. “It’s our last night here, do you want to do it?”

Konoha felt like it was a rather bold thing for him ask. The two of them had only known each other for barely a week. They were friends, sure, but that didn't entitle anyone to what he was proposing. Konoha had already mentally prepared himself for a rejection, however -

“I thought you’d never ask.” Tsukishima smirked, sly, it was the same expression Konoha was currently wearing, and that answer seemed to satisfy them both.

“Come with me.” Konoha leaned his body forward, placing a hand on the back of Tsukishima’s head so he could whisper in his ear. He let his words linger like a purr, not missing the flushed look in Tsukishima’s face run down his neck, and the little way he swallowed and started to quiver, hopefully from excitement.

It made Konoha smile, reaching out his hand as Tsukishima took it and he guided him to a room in the back. It was behind the kitchen, a sort of pantry, though pretty empty now. He figured it would be a nice place for the two of them to be alone.

Once inside, Konoha wasted no time in pulling Tsukishima closer to him, their lips meeting in another passionate heat as the shorter man pushed him into the wall. Tsukishima seemed hesitant at first, surprised, but relaxing himself as his hands fell onto Konoha’s arms.

“Is this your first time doing something like this?” Konoha teased, parting their lips from each other as he smiled up at him, a devilish smirk on his face as he watched for the taller boys flushed reaction, a rather cute flushed reaction too.

“Of course not.” Tsukishima coughed out, taking one of those arms that had been comfortably resting on Konoha’s shoulders and bringing it up to his face, hiding his mouth. Though, that didn't stop Konoha from seeing the way he bit down on his lip, it was attractive all the same. Tsukishima was attractive all the same.

“Cute.” Konoha purred, leaning forward and placing his arms on either side of the wall, pinning Tsukishima there. “But do you think you’ll be able to keep up with me?”

“Is that a challenge?” Tsukishima met him with the same level of teasing, eyes narrow and lowering his arm as he rested his head against the wall. It sent an excited chill down Konoha’s spine as he moved one of his hands to trace a smooth line down the center of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“Only if you choose to accept it, _Kei_.” Konoha brushed his lips along the side of Tsukishima’s face, hitting along his jawline.

He could feel Tsukishima’s muscles tense up as Konoha coaxed him to relax, he thought maybe trying to taunt or tease him by using his first name was going a bit far, but Tsukishima seemed to like it.

A few seconds later the younger one rotated himself, allowing Konoha and him to change positions, with Tsukishima leaning forward and claiming a kiss.

It was hot and seductive, with Tsukishima taking control and letting their tongues dance together as saliva coated the corners of their mouths. Konoha didn't miss the opportunity to let out a breathy moan into Tsukishima, entangling a hand in the tallers hair as he did so.

Tsukishima pulled away, not quite painful but enough to where Konoha would notice him putting forth some sort of effort. Konoha liked that about him. He was willing to play and not make Konoha do all the work.

“Then I accept. What do you want me to do?” Tsukishima smiled eagerly, getting down on his knees as he simultaneously lifted his shirt over his head, revealing what little defined muscles he had there. Konoha really did love beautiful things, and Tsukishima was definitely one of those things.

“You ever given a hand job before?” Konoha cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Curious.

“Once or twice.” Tsukishima winked mischievously.

Konoha could feel himself become incredibly interested as he took his shirt off, allowing Tsukishima to pull his pants down in the process. Those beautiful hands of his began to slowly roam over Konoha’s chest.

Konoha grinned like he was satisfied, allowing nails to dig into his chest as the other explored his newly exposed body. Tsukishima’s hands were a combination of delicate and still just rough enough to where Konoha could feel the way he scratched him. Hands touching his sides, moving to his back, and then coming back to grace the top of his chest, touching his nipples.

Konoha arched his back and let out a slight moan, reaching down and grasping Tsukishima by the hair one more time. He pulled Tsukishima up to him, not to the point where he was completely standing, but to the point where Tsukishima’s lips could make contact with his face and neck again.  

Konoha could feel sweat building up over his body as he planted another passionate kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, still just as smooth as ever as a moan emerged from the taller man. He let his hands push Tsukishima’s pants down onto the floor, with Tsukishima deciding to run his hand down and palm the front of Konoha’s boxers, feeling how hard he was. The boy really was good with his hands.

“Fuck, Tsukishima-” Konoha bit down on his lower lip, letting the pleasure and beauty of Tsukishima over take him and-

“Oho?” Right when Konoha and Tsukishima were about to get down to business, someone appeared in the doorway of the room, someone with messy hair and a cheshire like grin. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Both Tsukishima and Konoha froze in place, eyes wide and faces red as they adjusted themselves and focused in on the other person. Maybe deciding to make out and have sex in a storage room in the back of the kitchen wasn't such a good idea after all.

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” Konoha released his grasp from Tsukishima’s hair, allowing the younger boy to stand up straight as they both leered at the dark haired one with annoyed expressions.

“Just grabbing some food. You two having fun? You want someone to-”

“Not now, Kuroo!” Konoha raised his voice, not with anger but with annoyance. The mood had been ruined and it was hard to express his frustration without throwing something off of one of the nearby shelves.

“Oh? Alright then.” Kuroo winked, stepping out of the room, and Konoha was just about to speak again when. “Hey, Bokuto, Akaashi! You’ll never guess who I found hooking up in the pantry. It’s Konoha and Tsukishima!”

“What? No way!”

“You’re a liar, Kuroo.” Echoes of disbelief came from the other side of the room as Kuroo and the three other voices faded out.

Konoha watched as Tsukishima took a few steps forward, grabbing his shirt and pants that were scattered on the floor and proceeding to put them on. It was already obvious that the mood was ruined, but Konoha found himself not being too upset about it.

“Tsukishima.” He called out his name, letting it linger as he purred his words, planting a kiss on his cheek. Tsukishima reciprocated it with a subtle smile.

“I think…” Tsukishima started his sentence, taking a moment to ponder before hs spoke again. “I think we’ll be coming back to Tokyo in a few weeks for more practice with Nekoma and Fukurodani. If we can, I’d….”

“You’d like to see me again?” Konoha grinned, pleased with the way he finished Tsukishima’s sentence. If the two of them were thinking the same thing, he was certain that he would like this outcome. Maybe they continue things were they left off, but this time uninterrupted.

“Yes.” Tsukishima smiled, kissing Konoha on the lips, a small peck. Tsukishima really was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Tsukishima, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Konoha's birthday, as well as the newest installment for my Tsukishima rare pair series. I have never written anything from Konoha's perspective before so I hope I did him justice.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.   
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Feel free to come chat me up on tumblr at Tettsuroo.


End file.
